Solace:The Healing Poison
by HorseJumper
Summary: The Eternal winter is now over, but not all of its problems have gone with. Elsa is hosting her first official ball as queen. Royals from all over Europe have been invited. Including one mysterious man from Kristof's past, who has all too much reason for coming to the event. Can the sister pull through their greatest trial, or will they finally fall?
1. Chapter 1

**~Part One~ The Liar and the Lost **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>The Docks of Arendelle<strong>

Elsa squinted at the sea. Resting on her waters, not too far off, an impressive ship had just laid anchor. Her dark blue flag was hoisted into the air as two dwarfed dinghies were dropped into the water. By the looks of it, a warship. One did not have to be a scholar to know that.

"Your majesty?" Her butler Kai was handing her a telescope, she shook her head

"Genovia?" She guessed, looking away from the ship and momentarily at Kai

"Yes, your majesty, that vessel right there is the _SS Providence, _one of the finest I've seen on the seas in all my years." He laughed gently and returned to looking into the telescope. He let out a low whistle," Ship of the line if I've ever seen one, seventy guns in all, impressive."

The queen frowned," Why though?" She wondered aloud," are they just showing off, or is this a threat?"

"Hard to tell, Genovia is known for showing off, but this may be a little over the top."

Elsa nodded and mulled over her options," Should I go over there?"

"Most certainly not," he shook his head vigorously," the Genovians would not take kindly to that, best just leave it alone for the moment."

"I suppose your right, but I don't want them to get the wrong idea, that we are afraid of them." She looked at Kai and could see he agreed, but also that he was sticking to his former opinion

"Maybe I should just talk to them..." she trailed off, awaiting his opinion

"I don't think that's the best idea, I've her of the captain. She's got a notorious record of a short temper."

"She? The captain is a she?" Elsa scarcely saw a female captain, and especially not to a ship of such caliber as the _SS Providence._

"Strange isn't it?" he said, almost gravely," as the story goes, both of her parents were in the army, but she broke from family tradition and joined the navy, been sailing the seven seas ever since."

* * *

><p>Olaf had never been to a ball, but he'd heard stories of them. He waddled down the hall with a regretful sigh, and he'd have to wait to go to one. Just as he'd finished putting on his tie, Kristof had told him that he'd have to sit this one out.<p>

Now Olaf had nothing to do, well, almost nothing. He got down on all fours and crawled out of the castle gates. Which were now permanently open. Olaf had also heard stories of times when the gates were closed. Though he couldn't imagine why, considering how wonderful they were open. He wandered down the street carefully. He wasn't sure why, but occasionally, people would scream as he walked by, so he tried his best to look normal.

Finally, he stopped in front of his favorite place, The Bada Bing. Anna had told him before not to visit it, saying that it was a bar, but considering Olaf has no idea what that is, he goes anyway. Olaf enters in and heads straight towards the back, to the main attraction:

The fire

But on his way, he notices something peculiar, there's nobody inside, and then something even worse, there is no fire. He runs to the back of the room and looks for a match, after much searching, he finally decides that there must not be any.

He sighs again and realizes that now he really has nothing to do, just as he's about to go out, a man walks in. The man must've also realized that it isn't open, Olaf thinks, because he begins to turn around.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He runs up to the man and for the first time in forever, the man doesn't scream. Although he does look entirely fascinated.

"Hello, I'm Joseph," The man holds out a hand and when Olaf just looks at it, he pulls away

"I don't suppose you could get me a drink?"

"Well I could, but that would be stealing, and Elsa says that stealing isn't good. But to tell you the truth, I have stolen something before, then I felt so guilty that I took some of Anna's money to pay for it."

"Wouldn't that mean that you stole Anna's money?"Joseph asked

"No! Because... Wait," the snowman thought for a second and Joseph laughed

"Did the queen make you?"

"Yeah! She's the nicest, gentlest person in the whole world!" Joseph smiled at the snow mans naïveté and knelt down

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Olaf nodded

"Nobody's ever told me a secret before."

Joseph held out his tan palm and a spark lit in it, and then a flame

"Fire," Olaf said and reached out to touch it, remembering to late what happens when he does that, Joseph reached out and grabbed Olaf's stick arm, getting rid of the fire, his green eyes sparkled with a tint of red and he laughed again

"Careful little buddy," he said," does the queen know your here?"

"Sort of, well not really, but she doesn't care," he frowned," She's getting ready for the party. And so is Anna, and Kristof, and i don't know where Sven is."

Joseph has no idea who those people are, but he feels bad for the little guy anyway," it's too bad I have to go to the ball, or it would play with you."

* * *

><p>As Elsa looks out the window of her room, her frown deepens. A new ship had joined the armada in the fjord harbor. This ship is the biggest of them all and bears the flag of Russia. Which makes her nervous because Russia is currently not one of Arendelles allies. Not to mention that they are not the most predictable people of sorts.<p>

She makes a note in her brain to mention the ship to Kai. No time for that now, she thinks. Heading over to the mirror, Elsa dusts her crown, a new found habit, as it is already straight on her head. Her dress tonight is a soft purple, in the same style as her ice dress, minus the slit in the leg. Her hair however is done the same way as her coronation, simple and elegant.

She then thinks back to the meeting with her Royal Council. In her head making a list of all the things she has to do. Mostly appealing to the nations, including a diplomat from a small Italian kingdom, some officials from another kingdom in Norway, and the archduke of Ireland. None of which have a trade agreement with Arendelle. The worst on the list is trying to find a suitable consort, which currently Elsa is lacking, and keeping an eye on Anna.

Just then, on cue, Anna runs in, all smiles and curtsies awkwardly in front of her sister sarcastically.

"Your majesty," she giggles, Elsa can already tell that her sister is more giddy than usual

"Hi Anna, you look wonderful," Anna is wearing a dress similar to that of the coronation dress, but with long sleeves, still off the shoulder and in blue instead of green, her hair is also the same as the coronation except instead of a bun, it freely falls past her shoulders. Elsa can tell that she's only tried this hard for Kristof, who recently proposed.

Elsa wonders where Kristof is as Anna fixes her dress in the mirror, Anna claimed that her own mirror fell and broke. The queen shakes her head at the memory.

"Are you excited?" Elsa asks when Anna turns away from the mirror

"Are you kidding, I'm thrilled, the first ball under your rule, aren't you excited?" Elsa just smiles at Anna, who knows full well that balls are Elsa's least favorite thing in the world

"Kristof!" Anna suddenly runs to the door and Elsa sees Kristof with his hand in the sir, about to knock, neither Elsa or Kristof know how she can do that, Anna bear hugs Kristof and Elsa walks over to them.

"OK, so you guys know what to do?" Elsa asks, clapping her hands together and biting her lip, another nervous habit.

Anna mimics a Sargent," Sir yes sir! Seduce the royals of the other nations into allying with us, Sir?!" She states the last word as a question

"Yeah," Kristof adds in, eyebrows furrowed," it sounds like we go all peacock on them and hope they find us attractive enough to mate with."

"Gross," Elsa grimaces

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna stand on the dais in front of a huge crowd. Men and women of all shapes and sizes mingle with each other over drinks. Just as Elsa felt with her coronation, the environment is not as scary as she initially thinks. Anna is standing next to her begging to go and see Kristof, who is fitting in surprisingly well with the royal crowd.<p>

"It's good having you up here," Elsa says

"But what about our peacock plan?" Anna quirks an eyebrow and Elsa tries not to laugh.

"Please don't say that," she frowns," It sounds all inappropriate and.. Weird," is all she can come up with

"Fine, then what should we call it?" Anna asks, sounding distracted, Elsa follows her sisters gaze. A large crowd of possibly fifteen men has just entered the room. Her first thought is whether or not all of them will fit, but they do, she regains her attention. At the head of the group is an undeniably handsome older man with dark hair and tan skin, he wears a serious look and polished suit, just behind him is a man that looks just like the other, but is noticeably younger, maybe 24. The crowd seems to part for them as they move to the front of the room.

To Elsa's pleasure, that seems to be the end of the display as her other guests turn back to their previous conversations. A shorter man comes to the front of the party and addresses Elsa.

"King Vihan of Zemlya Ognya, and Prince Joseph of Zemlya Ognya," he announces

"Welcome," Elsa stealthily clasps her hands in front of her," I am Queen Elsa and this is my sister Princess Anna."

The King smiles tightly and dismisses his other men.

"I have come from my small kingdom in Russia to propose an offer." he begins, Elsa already doesn't like this man and decides to study his son. A tall young man whose only difference from his father is his eyes, a mysterious green. Unlike his father, this man, Prince Joseph, seems much more at ease and has a much more serene expression on his face, even with his brows furrowed, perhaps at what his father is about to say.

"Go ahead," Elsa says, Anna, next to her, is stiff too.

"I would like to offer you my sons hand in marriage. As a means of connecting our countries." Elsa must have looked so shocked because King Vihan smiled almost gently and Prince Joseph chuckles a bit, Elsa and Anna glared at him.

My father understands if you require some time to think about the proposal." Prince Joseph adds. Now his father glares at him too, Prince Joseph looks at him pointedly and they both bow quickly and walk away, talking to each other.

"You can go now if you like, Anna," Elsa tells her sister

"No way! You just got proposed to, don't we need to discuss this?"

"Discuss what? There is nothing to discuss," Elsa shrugs in the most nonchalant way she can manage

"Oh, so your gonna say no?" Her younger sister looks slightly disappointed

"I'm not sure Anna, let me think about it. I think I require some fresh air, why don't you go find Kristof?"

"If your sure..."

"I'm sure," Elsa smiles as Anna wanders into the crowd to find her boyfriend. Elsa walks the other way, toward the balcony. On her way there she runs into Kai. Who she'dbeen trying to avoid.

"So, Prince Joseph proposed?" Kai knew he was on unbalanced land, and was stepping carefully

"You heard that?"

"Everyone heard it," Kai smiles as Elsa blushes, she tries to change the subject

"Is the huge ship out there King Vihans?" She asks

"You want the stats?" Elsa nods, knowing that Kai has got all the ship reports, considering they have already discussed one today," That ones called the _SS Peacemaker, _eighty four guns, she's quite the menace."

"Pretty ironic name, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess I would," he chuckles," but don't tell the king that, your majesty."

Elsa nods and walks away as Kai continues to hand out drinks. Elsa has slipped one herself, a light red wine. No doubt the opposite of what Anna is probably taking right now, Elsa thinks with a small, rueful smile.

Finally at the balcony Elsa takes a moment to appreciate the quietness. Even with the trumpets and oboes still in the background, she enjoys the peace. Taking a deep breath Elsa hears footsteps, she turns around.

"Sorry, your majesty, I didn't realize anyone else was out here," it's Prince Joseph

"It's quite all right, I won't be out here much longer anyways, just getting a breath of fresh air."

"Me too," he comes up next to Elsa," Im sorry about my dad, but at least think about the offer, he doesn't take no for an answer all to often."

Elsa turns to face him," Is this your way of telling me I have no way out?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks, stepping back subtly

"The eighty four cannons you have pointed at my kingdom," she tilts her head," that's what I mean."

"Actually, only forty two, the other half is pointing the other way," He flashes a smile and tilts his head too

Elsa turns and marches back into the ball room, her mind made up about the marriage. She finds Anna at a large table in the back, surrounded by a crowd of other young royals. She is standing up and telling the story of how Marshmallow chased them off the cliff, using big motions and clomping around imitating the snow creature. Everyone is laughing or looking terrified, as Anna has clearly had too much too drink.

I spot Kristof sitting at the table and lean down and whisper in his ear," Can you take Anna upstairs, I think she's had enough party for one night."

He gets up, clearly relieved for an excuse to leave," Sure thing, your highness. Come on feisty pants, time for bed."

* * *

><p>About three hours later, the crowd has come down to just the people that came from over seas. A much smaller crowd of only about fifty people. Elsa has just met the captain of the Genovian ship, and arranged for a diplomat to be sent. She hopes to get a new ally or trade partner. As the captain, Captain Caitlin Montgomery, fades into the crowd, King Vihan comes up once again, Joseph not far behind. Elsa is momentarily irritated with the duo.<p>

"Queen Elsa, my son says that you two hit it off on the balcony earlier, but that you would like more time to decide, is this true?" Elsa looks at Prince Joseph, prepared to see a smirk, but instead sees the biggest and most disarming pair of puppy dog eyes ever. Elsa reminds herself of her kingdoms needs.

"That is true."

"Wonderful, Then is it fine if Joseph stays with you for a little while, so you can get to know each other a little bit more?" He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes and gives Elsa chills," I've already arranged it with your butler, we wouldn't want to put him to the trouble of un arranging this arrangement, now would we?"

Elsa put on a smile just as tight, her eyes just as hard, a stare down," No, we most certainly wouldn't."

"Then it seems we have come to an agreement," Elsa wishes that her powers could freeze someone without actually touching them, but when Prince Joseph steps in, King Vihan steps back, clearly not frozen or even phased. Elsa decides to work on her evil glare.

"So father, you will be heading back to Russia, and I will stay here for two months, that is the deal?" His father nods and walks away without even a hug, Joseph doesn't seem to notice. Elsa walks toward one of the doors with Joseph close at her heels.

"So-" Joseph begins, Elsa stops and spins around

"Listen Prince, I don't know what game your trying to play here or if you think your cute, but don't think for a second that I am going to marry you because I most certainly am not. I have work to do and a kingdom to run, so don't bother me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me. Are we clear on that?"

"How am I supposed to get to know you then?" he yells after her, a lopsided smile on his face, Elsa turns around, still walking, and smiles.

"Don't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sven was just chomping lazily one of his carrots when the doors to the royal stable open. To his suprise, in marches a whole crowd of people. They appear to be ushering in a horse. A fancy one by the looks of it. The black beast tip toes in with his tail high and ears forward. Sven rolls his eyes. He's not so used to company, but Kristof had told him to expect a new horse, and to be nice and pleasant. As if, Sven had thought.<p>

"Easy Ayer, easy boy," one of the stable hands leads the jumpy horse into a stall right across from Sven's. As the people leave, Ayer warily eyes Sven and his carrots. Sven gave him a look that said, I run this place, and the carrots, Ayer didn't seem to speak reindeer and shook his head, putting it down and nibbling the stall floor, hoping for hay.

Sven catches notice of something odd about the horse. He sees the horses black coat is tinted with red, and his eyes, the eyes are something else. They have a fire in them like nothing else. Just as Sven thinks about neighing something, Olaf bounds in.

"Hi Sven!" His little, and sometimes annoying friend waves a stick arm, straight for the reindeer. But Ayer gives him pause. Olaf walks over to the stallions stall and waddles under. If Sven thought Ayer looked cautious before, seeing Olaf was a whole knew level.

Olaf came out with his head where his tummy should be," Whew, don't go up to that horse, Sven," Sven rolled his eyes and Olaf sat down, apparently preparer end for a long talk.

* * *

><p>The last time they'd had a long term guest in the castle, the Queen couldn't remember. It wasn't that she minded, ok, she completely minded. A warning would have been nice though. Elsa prepares for her first breakfast with Joseph, with all these thoughts jumbled in her brain. The night before, she had decided to try and be nice to Joseph, maybe it was that she felt bad for getting in his face, or that she wasn't up to being mad at someone right now, but she was going to try.<p>

ELSAS POV

I step into a pair of heels and head towards the door, almost forgetting my crown. I head down to breakfast. Upon my arrival I discover that Joseph is already seated, alone. As in, Anna and Kristof and Olaf have not yet arrived. Which means I will have to converse with him by myself, good lord.

I smile tightly, and might I add quite awkwardly and sit down at the head of the table. A spot reserved for the Queen or King, I have to remind myself that that's me. I see that the servers are waiting for everybody else to show up before serving the first corse. Water is the sole thing for me to be distracted with, the only excuse for not taking. Anna has more than once told me I shouldn't look for excuses to avoid making friends. But years of isolation does that to a person.

Joseph, on the other hand seems much more calm in this environment. I decide its because his home must not be so comforting. He sits with posture almost as perfect as mine yet still manages to look relaxed, I find myself trying to mimic his position. He seems to notice because he smiles and try's not to laugh.

"What?" I narrow my eyes, but also try not to smile, I've just made a fool of myself, it shouldn't be funny.

"Nothing," he tries to make a straight face, but ends up looking constipated, so I have to laugh, now he looks offended

"I'm sorry!" I catch my breath and reach for my water, but realize I'd probably choke on it anyway, no need for that, my hand withdrawals.

"So," he says, not appearing to be scrambling for something to say, but rather making conversation," Whats for breakfast?"

"I hear that Anna requested pancakes," I make a face

"Not a fan of pancakes?" He asks, again looking somewhat offended

I make a point of raising an eyebrow," We took a vote but Olaf backed Anna up."

"What about Kristof?"

"Kristof makes a point of staying carefully neutral."

"I see, that's probably a good idea." He chuckles a little bit

"Has Olaf always been invited to meals?" He continues

"Of course! He's part of the family," that answer seems to please him, I notice that he has a scar under the left part of his jaw and a good way down his neck, I frown but decide not to ask about it, I smile so he won't notice my change in demeanor.

* * *

><p>Kristof and I are running late. Technically it's not my fault because he started it. I zip up the back of my dress while he slips on a blazer and struggles to redo his tie. I look and the mirror and struggle to fix my messy hair. The mop takes over and I have to take it out. Many a time I have tried to cut it, but Elsa says long hair is important for a young woman. I run through it as best I can can with my fingers while we take the stairs two at a time.<p>

"Hey Elsa! We were just hav-" Kristof cuts in there

"Lost track of time!" I smile sheepishly as they move from the door, Joseph smiles and raises an eyebrow, Elsa tries her best not to face palm.

* * *

><p>By the time Olaf arrives, Anna has finally fixed her hair and Kristof has finally gotten over the embarrassment of the whole situation. I asked Olaf why he was running so late and he explained of his play date with Sven.<p>

"So Elsa, I've been thinking, and Christmas isn't too far away, so what do you want?" Anna asks while shoveling pancakes in her mouth. The joy at the thought of our first Christmas since the isolation stops me from saying something.

"I don't want anything Anna," I take a more proportionate bite, smiling as I watch Olaf douse his pancakes in syrup and then ask the server for another pourer

"Come on, that's so cheesy, up you must want something," Anna refuses to give up, and when I say no again she starts listing off things that I could want

"What about you Anna, what do you want?" Joseph comes to my rescue

"Now we're talking," Anna grins," And that Joseph, is a wonderful question. I've decided that I want and ice castle of my very own. You know, like yours Elsa," Anna must realize the enormity of her wish and the sparkle leaves her eyes," but if you don't have time, it's fine, I can just-"

"Anna! Of course I have time, I'll make you the biggest ice castle ever, just tell me where you want it,"

"Really?!" Her smile returns," Ok, ok, What do you want Joseph?"

"For Christmas?" He seems puzzled," my family doesn't really celebrate Christmas." that earned him three blank stares from all of us, he shrugged. For once not seeming to like the attention. This time I save him.

"Kristof, what do you want?"

"I'm with Elsa, I don't need anything at all." He looks at Anna and smiles. Anna however doesn't seem amused, she lets out an over exasperated groan.

"You people are impossible!"

* * *

><p>Marshmallow liked to fancy himself a generous snow monster. But when a strange man, approached the castle with a crossbow raised, Marshmallow was skeptical. He touched his head to make sure the tiara was safe and rose from his spot outside the castle. The man seemed not the least bit frightened.<p>

"Not too worry my big friend, I was just looking for a fitting place to make camp for myself." He held up his hands, smile firmly on his face," but seeming as this land is already occupied, I'll be on my way."

The man continued to walk in the direction he had been headed. Marshmallow shrugged and sat back down. About an hour later, somebody else passed, a different person, but with the same story. At this marshmallow himself did a double take, but still shrugged it off. Until, about two horse later, a little old lady came by.

"Well hello there, I'm Adara, don't mind me, just a little lost in looking for my house. It moves around a lot, if, in fact you know what I mean."

Marshmallow did not, in fact know what she meant. But he didn't have time to think because the lady turned around and hobbled back up to him.

"Would you like a cookie?" She handed him a big brown chunk with dark brown littler chunks in it. The snowman had no idea what it was, but he took it anyway, because he felt this strange feeling of excitement while looking at it.

"You wouldn't let me stay here, I suppose?" She asked, marshmallow shook his enormous head while he ate the whole cookie in one bite.

"Not even for another one?" She asked, marshmallow considered, but remembered his mama saying something about not letting strangers in the castle. He shook his head no, suddenly noticing the sword, he eyed it warily.

Adara pulled out a sword. Marshmallow stood up, ever since that mean man had chopped off his leg, he'd not been a huge fan of swords. But this one seemed to him to be even scarier. It was big and rounded with a jagged edge. She threw it on the ground.

"I mean no harm, I'm just an old lady, in need of a place to stay." She hunched over and made a show of looking cold.

"No," Marshmallow said simply

The woman in front of him stepped forward and then began to transform, she turned to something human and ghostly, but dreadfully terrifying. Marshmallow blew a hug bout of ice and snow at her. Once he was done, she was still there. In front of her was a shield, with blue designs that coursed as if with a pulse. As Marshmallow looked into it he felt his strength weaken, but the shield only pulsed brighter, and the lady only grew stronger.

* * *

><p>I sit down in my big office chair, and prepare for a long night. As I light the candle, I pull the stack of letters nearer to my position. Tonight, the stack is very small, hopefully it will only take about three hours, and then I can turn in.<p>

I take a sip of red wine and grab the first letter, slicing it open, and pulling it out, I observe that it has a stamp of approval from the Royal Court. As I begin reading, I discover that it is a trade agreement treaty with all of the terms. A letter that the court and I have already gone over. I know that it is fine but decide to re read it one more time.

The document states that Arendelle has a three year trading agreement with a small city in Spain. We will give them ice and fish that are native to this region, as well as different spices while they will provide us with coal, oil, and wheat. The part that makes me uncomfortable is that it also says that should either of our countries be thrown into war, the other will be as well. I have discovered from my history reading that Spain is a touchy country, I hope that this won't come back to bite me as a sign my name and place the wet stamp on the paper.

One down, ten to go.

I find that the next two are letters from the bishop, who is out visiting his sister in France, and wants to let me know that he is on his way back. And the other from our foreign minister of trade, Landon, stating that he will also be back shortly from his conference in Sweden.

On the fourth letter I see the Coronian insignia and that it is signed personally from the king, my uncle. He says that he is turkey sorry that they were not able to make the ball but that they will make it up to us by coming for Christmas. This excites me very much because I can only recall meeting my aunt and uncle once. I never got to meet Rapunzel due to her kidnapping, but I know that she and Anna are the same age. He writes that they will be brining Eugene, Rapunzels husband, and if time works out, a little baby girl.

I decide that this will be the best Christmas ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>I see the Coronian ship flying its colors long before the sun rises. From my room, I get the perfect vantage point and average their arrival to be in about twenty minutes. I decide to head to Anna and Kristof's room to wake them in order to meet our family at the docks. I can't help but feel butterfly's in my stomach at the thought of meeting my aunt, uncle, cousin, and <em>brother-in-law,<em> and maybe even a little niece. Nervousness accompanies my excitement nervous. Though it always is, I'm always afraid that people won't like me, won't accept me. But I convince myself that that's not the case.

Upon arriving at Anna'sroom down the hall I, I grab the knob and twist, rushing in, big mistake.

"Don't come in!" I here Anna yell, before realizing that I have already entered the room

"Is this a bad time?" I joke, shielding my eyes

"Does it matter?" Anna rolls her eyes, hopping out of bed, by the sound of it

"No, no it doesn't, I just wanted to tell you that the ship is going to arrive soon," Elsa watched Anna go through the phases. Excitement, nervousness, happiness, and then remember of her lack of pants.

"Meet you downstairs?" Anna asked, her brows furrowing, rummaging through some dwarers as Kristof too gets out of bed. Lucky for me, Kristof is actually fully dressed.

"Downstairs," I agree

"Don't forget to wake Joseph," she says as I turn to leave

"Right," I had totally forgotten. Now out of Anna's room, I head back past my room and to Joseph's. The lights are on under his door, so I assume he is up, I raise my hand up and knock on the door, it cracks open and I catch a glimpse of his back before he pulls on a shirt. I stifle a gasp at the gruesome scars that scan the length of his back. My horror somewhat recedes as I recall the beautifully intricate tattoos dancing over his back. The designs seem flawless in their uniqueness, and I can only imagine what a fortune they must have cost.

"Your majesty, what a lovely surprise!" He says in a way that doesn't at all match his expression. Which sports a clenched jaw and guarded eyes. I am tempted to believe I saw something I wasn't supposed to.

"It's nice to see you up this early in the morning," He says , turning back around as he pulls on his blazer.

I feel the compelling voice in my head to ask about the scars" You as we'll," I can see his eyes turn black as they study my face. I tell myself that this is ridiculous. _They were just scars, _I tell myself. But I can see his eyes asking me what his mouth won't say. What did you see?

"My cousins will be here soon, if you would like to be there when they arrive, meet us at the docks."

"Wouldn't miss it," he says, but his stance is stiff and I can feel his eyes accessing me as I walk down the hall. I find myself curious and confused about this new part of Joseph. This new side is dark, dangerous, secretive. It makes me wonder if there is something I'm missing.

* * *

><p>I arrive at the docks just as the ship makes port. Anna, standing next to me, barely manages to stand still. Minus the bouncing on the soles of her feet. Kristof has a gentle hand on her back, silently trying to get her to calm down, though not to much avail. On the other side of them stands Joseph, though he has re-adopted the confident posture, I can feel his eyes flicker to me every couple seconds. Analyzing, confused eyes that are an impossible shade of black. Though I ignore him, I shiver. To me, our cousins can't arrive soon enough. I liked the other Joseph better, the part that didn't scare me.<p>

We wait for about thirty seconds before an old lady comes flying out into my arms.

"Grandma? It's good to see you!" I say, then mouth to Anna 'what's she doing here' which Anna returns with an exaggerated shrug, about as incognito as a ticking bomb.

"It better be, almost broke my back making this trip!" She lets go of me and envelopes Anna into her death grip, which is surprisingly strong for a lady of her day and age.

"Who's this lovely young gentleman?" She asks Anna, looking at Kristof

"This is Kristof Bjorgman, my fiancé," Anna announces proudly, but I can tell by her expression that grandmas approval means a lot to her. Her eyebrows nit tighter and she bites her lop subtly, signs that perhaps only I can see.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kristof holds out his hand, grandma looks at it and then grabs him too into a hug. It's quite a funny affair. Grandma finally lets him go and introduces herself.

"You can call me grandma, or Agnes, if you like," She seemed to notice for the first time, Joseph standing off to the side.

"Grandma, this is Prince Joseph, he's-"

"Quite handsome if I do say so myself! Are you and Elsa married? I should hope so, a fine young lad you are by the looks of it!" I looked at Joseph, who was back to wearing his easy smile that oozed overconfidence and proudness. I scowled, Joseph was the worst kind of confident. He was incredibly alluring and he knew it. I can't say that I'm too opposed to it as of now. At the moment I'm just glad that the fog surrounding him earlier is gone.

"Oh wonderful! The rest of the family, this will be a great reunion! Elsa is married and Anna is engaged!" Grandma says before I can object.

"Really?" My uncle, a questioning look on his face, then grabs me gently on the shoulders and smiles, a ridiculous smile," Look at you, you've gotten so big!" He says as if trying to please a five year old," It's great to be here," He gives me a hug and moves on to meet the rest of the family and Joseph. Which reminds me, where are Olaf and Sven?Kristof said that they'd be joining.

And as if on cue, the duo walked up, I could see why it had taken so long because both of them are wearing bow ties, and Olaf has a cane. I smile at that because, well, how could you not. When they arrive I introduce them as we gather in a circle and grab this as a chance to take everything in.

Rapunzel with pascal on her shoulder and baby firmly in her arms, wearing a flowing yellow sundress, Eugene on her side, standing next to a big white horse, who is chomping on an apple. His nameplate reading Maximus. On Rapunzels other side is grandma with a smile as wide as the fjord, she stands about a foot shorter than Rapunzel and is dwarfed by her son, the king, and next to him stands my aunt, the queen. All in all, they pull off the royalty part moderately well, to them , we probably look like quite the motley crew. With Kristof and Anna, next to Sven, then Olaf, and then Joseph, who looks the most royal aside from me, with his easy posture and relaxed gaze.

"Did I hear your married Elsa? Since when, I don't remember getting an invitation?" Rapunzel shifted the baby and I was glad for the distraction.

"Enough about me, how about you, last time I heard, you weren't even married." That seemed to be the end of me for a while, as Rapunzel launched into the conversation of her magical wedding and honeymoon. And finally, the birth of her daughter, Adara. A precious blonde girl with fair skin and brown eyes like her father. Anna insisted on holding the baby and I was surprised to see the parents looking a little protective, but nothing compared to Pascal, who watched Anna like a hawk until Adara was safely in her mothers arms. After that we moved to the castle, and though everyone wanted to do some catching up, I insisted on them all getting settled in and asked Kai to show them to their rooms, and Sven and Olaf took Maximus to the stable, Pascal tagged along.

Lucky for me, Rapunzel said that Adara was in need of a nap anyway. I could tell she knew I wanted some time, I reminded myself to thank her later.

When everyone had dispersed, I grabbed Joseph's attention before he could sneak off. He seemed prepared to talk about our encounter earlier, and relaxed greatly when I brought up the so called marriage instead. I did too.

"Will she forget about it?" He asked finally, it seemed like a stupid question, but considering her age, I thought about it for a moment. She seemed fully aware of her way around the kingdom. Not appearing to be lost or confused once.

"It's not likely, but in any case, the rest of the family won't, we need to address it now." By the looks of it, Joseph seemed to agree, though I had a hard time figuring out why.

"Why don't I clear it up, tell them all that we are not married?" He suggested, not seeming to care for the trouble it might case in a later situation.

"No, my grandma would be crushed, she's always wanted one of her family members to marry a royal. As happy as she may seem about Anna marrying Kristof, and Rapunzel marrying Eugene, she is thrilled at the thought of me marrying someone worthy, I could tell."

Joseph shook his head," Than what do we do?"

I looked up at him with pleading eyes, the look on his face told me that he understood, and the grin that appeared afterward told me he approved.

I gestured to his face," Don't do that!"

He rolled his eyes. With one quick movement, he wrapped his arm around my waist and my body crashed with his," So I can do this," his smile is mischievous," Whenever I want?"

"Keep your distance sir, I am the queen after all," he puts his hands up in the air, a white flag would have been less obvious.

"My apologies... wife," he chuckles when my face twists into disgust

"You just had to say that?"

"Couldn't resist." I smile as the trouble of our situation fades from my thoguhts.

* * *

><p>Dinner was full of laughter and joy and jokes. Never had I experienced such happiness in one day. Anna and Kristof told of their journeys in the mountain, which, for me, was a little depressing, but they seemed to love it. They told of the talking trolls and meeting Olaf, and marshmallow throwing them off a cliff. Even Joseph seemed entertained.<p>

Next came the retelling of Rapunzels story and meeting her true love and husband, Eugene. Everyone complimented the food and the chef. At about nine, Rapunzel excused herself to put Adara to bed, but said she'd be back down soon. While she was gone, granna began to grill me and Joseph.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" She asked, munching on a browny, making eye contact with Joseph, I nodded and he began.

"My father offered my hand to Elsa, I stayed here for a while and we fell for each other," At that, we looked at each other as loving as we could manage, and I watched Anna choke on her food.

"What's so funny dear?" Granna asked

"Hmm? Oh, nothing!" Anna grabs a napkin in order to cover her giggles. Upon finding me and Joseph staring at her, she sets into another fit.

"Ok? Well, tell me about the proposal then." Grandma asks, seeming inmpatient to know how everything went

I mentally kicked myself, I should've known she would ask that," The proposal..." I began," Joseph, why don't you tell them about the proposal?"

"You tell it much better than me honey," he smiled and I smiled back tightly

"Ill tell it!" Anna came to our rescue," Joseph took Elsa up the mountain to her ice castle, they ate dinner and he proposed to her on the balcony at sunset! It was so romantic!"

* * *

><p>I collapsed in bed the second I arrived back in my room. And at the time, I had thought falling asleep would be easy. As if, now I am sitting in the chair near the window, reading a very boring book. But since there is nothing else to do, why not. Suddenly, my door creaks open, and standing in the frame, is Joseph, who looks like someone just woke him up from a serious hibernation.<p>

"Joseph? You look wonderful. What are you doing here?" My eyes flicker to the bag in his hand," and with your stuff"

"Hey, baby," I'm about to say something when my eyes flicker to his side, and standing just a little behind him is a little old lady. Who seems very confused as to why on earth Joseph would be somewhere other than my room. And plain out irritated that she's losing sleep over it,

"Look who I found in one of the guest bedrooms!" She says," he was sleeping alone and I wondered why you weren't there. So I woke him up and hauled his butt over here."

"Oh, thanks grandma," I smile at her and hope she gets the memo

"Uh, oh, I get it, you two want to be alone," her eyes flicker between us with barley concealed bliss," Remember I'm right across the hall, so don't you try to sneak out again mister." She laughs good heartedly and hobbles out, shutting the door behind her. When she's gone, Joseph sets his stuff down and heads for the bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice dripping annoyance from the lack of sleep and organization in my life.

"Going to sleep," he says as if it's obvious, which it kind of is, but still," Ill sleep on the couch

"Damn straight you will." I sigh and in a smaller voice, mostly to myself, add," Why did I think this would ever work." Joseph seems oblivious to my rudeness, and continues up with his chatter.

"Do I scare you that much?"

"No," I say, but even I can tell that I sound too defensive. I blush, ashamed that he guessed my emotions so easily." But I'm not going to sleep with you here." I don't mean for it to sound so cynical, but Joseph once again seems unaware.

"Okay, how about neither of us sleep." He smiles and throws the blanket back on the chair.

"In your dreams," I snort

"Not like that," he grins, shaking his head," Why Queen Elsa, I never."

I try to cover up my embarrassment while I grab a pair of pajamas" I thought we were on a first name basis," I frown! never have I liked the formality of titles. He smiles as I pick a random pair, not the least bit distracted by the fact that Joseph is taking his shirt off again, the scars are not visible this time. Truthfully I think I might have imagined them.

"I'm going to change, in the bathroom." He nods, still looking through his bag as I charge into the bathroom and lock the door with the key. Placing it on the table, along with my clothes, I begin to undress. I throw my dress down the laundry shoot, and grab the pjs. I find that I have chosen shorts, and a tank top, great. I curse myself for throwing my dress down the laundry and finally sigh, getting dressed. I grab my heels and unlock the door, hoping that while I was gone, Joseph disappeared, literally. But I open the door and he's standing there, I expect to see a smug grin or something teasing," but his eyes become wide and his gaze shows raw emotion. I try to read it, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. A smirk replaces it, and I decide that instead of changing again, I should stick to my current outfit.

"I took the liberty of getting us some wine," he smiles deviously and holds up two small cups, shaking them

"How'd you get past grandma?" I ask," And that's not wine, those are shots."

"One, I didn't get past her, I explained that we were in the mood for some wine, and second, I was in the mood for something a little stronger than wine."

"More like a lot stronger," I narrow my eyes, trying to figure out what his game is.

"So I have to drink them all by myself?" He smiles innocently, making a show of looking upset.

"I didn't say that," I say, grabbing the shot and pour it into a cup generously, sitting down on the couch. Three shots later and I can't help but giggle at all of his usually annoying sarcasm.

"So, I don't know much about you," Joseph inquires, I raise an eyebrow, resting my head on my elbow," Tell me about your childhood."

"Three words, it sucked,"

"That's two."

"The point is, my childhood was messed up."

"Not as bad as mine, I'm sure you had a very easy childhood, you know, future queen, nice sister, loving kingdom."

"I am plenty messed up," I countered, narrowing my eyes and standing up, Joseph stood with me, in fact, he stood very close.

"Prove it," his teeth gleamed, and I could see the the danger sparkle in his eyes. Daring me to make the space between us nonexistent. I ran a hand through my hair, in could smell the liquor in his breath and for a moment I was tempted, very tempted. But I thought better of it.

"I'm not having sex with you." I announce boldly

"I didn't ask you to," he says while tipping back his glass, the remainder of its contents slide down his throat.

"You didn't have to, I could see it in your eyes."

"Hmm, I don't normally find a woman that is this opposed to my charm." He frowns as if genuinely puzzled

"I just find it unnecessary to be a forgone conclusion for the sole purpose of having sex." I am determined not to smile at this comment, but between the alcohol in my veins and the silly look on his face, the corners of my mouth tip up.

"I think that's enough for one night," I step back and take the glass from his hand, setting both mine and his on the counter.

"Your right, I'm beat," he fakes a yawn and I can see the barely contained smile as he watches me stumble to the bed.

"I know I'm drunk, so you don't need to say it." I grumble while crawling under the covers

"I was gonna say that your cute."

"When I'm drunk?" I frowned

"All the time," He says, blowing out the candle and sliding down onto the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, for starters, I just want to apologize for the lack of updates. Ill try to be more on top of the story, but i cant promise updates every week. Anyways! I just wanted a little side bar note: Just so that you don't get a different picture in your mind, Joseph looks like Damon Salvator from Vampire Diaries, except a little bigger, but still lean, and younger looking, and also rougher looking, and not as bad boy. But with the dark hair, dark eyes, lean, muscular, sarcastic, and very very sexy. Now, without further ado...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Elsas Room<strong>

The queens eyes fluttered open with a start as she heard the creaking of pressure on her wood floors. She flew into an upright position, hands out in front of her in a protective fashion. Elsa was greeted with a strange look from a man with dark hair and tan skin. _Joseph. _She sighed, the queens mind tended to find more peaceful places during her sleep, lacking Royal Court meetings, a kingdom to rule, and... distractions. Her eyes floated back to Joseph, and the queen wanted to slap herself. Hard. She was well aware that such thoughts could not be afforded to a queen. Especially if she wanted to be seen as single and most importantly, uninterested. Joseph stretched and smiled tiredly. She wondered if he'd just woken up too.

"Good morning snowflake." he said, making his way to the window

"Don't call me that." Elsa frowned and her hand rose to her forehead. She huffed and her frown deepened, she knew she could not be geting sick. Not once had the queen of Arendelle ever been ill. Though apparently killer headaches didn't fall into that catagory.

"I wasn't talking to you," he snorted, as if he couldn't believe her attitude." I was talking the snowflakes."he made a sweeping, and rather dramatic gesture to the window. The queens eyes never made it there. No, they were stuck on he way his muscles flexed when he moved. He wore a black shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down. When she looked up, he looked smug. As if he'd woken up this morning to make her notice his attractiveness, and now that he'd achieved it, he decided to rub it in. It wasn't really the queens fault. She hadn't been outside the castle walls in years. And now she had a roommate. A boy. She found it hard not to notice all the things she was noticing.

"You should put a shirt on." Elsa scowled, but of all things, she blushed. Finally, her eyes made it to the window, and sure enough, it was snowing.

A smile pulled at the side of his mouth, he looked rather ridiculous trying not to laugh. Elsa cursed herself for wanting to laugh.

"What? You and me, all alone in this room. You think it makes for a dangerous combination?" Elsa ignored him and got out of her bed. She noticed that he'd folded the blankets neatly and made sure the pillows were unruffled on the couch he'd slept on the previous night. The queen found herself internally grateful, even if she wouldn't say it. She pointedly avoided him as she made her way to the closet, grabbing out a simple dress that would suffice for a day in her office. When she turned around, Joseph was dressed in very casual attire. In fact, she'd seen men wearing similar clothing before.

"Are you going to the barracks?" She asked, slightly concerned for the princes safety. Elsa had heard of the practice that went on down there. Secret betting on fighting rounds with and without weapons. A note went to the back of her mind to set up a meeting with the head of the guard.

"Yes." He seemed unwilling to share more, but he'd detected the worry in her voice," Don't worry, I know how to fight."

"Your going to go in the ring?" Elsa gasped, shocked, and fairly certain that he had a death wish.

"You don't think I'm tough enough?" That gave Elsa pause, she'd never actually thought about it," I've never been hit in a fight." Joseph announced matter of factly

"You've never been hit in a fight?" The queen repeated skeptically

She could practically see him back pedal," Well, only when I allow it."

"Only when you allow it?" Elsa repeated him again. Not only did she find it unbelievable that he could fight, but she found it downright insulting that he thought he could fool her that easily.

"You think I'm yanking your chain." It wasn't a question, he seemed fascinated that she would question him. Elsa inwardly rolled her eyes at his overbearing confidence.

"I just find it hard to believe that you only get hit when you allow it."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" He seemed eager to prove the queen wrong, but then again, who wouldn't?

"Only if you want it to be." Elsa found that proving Joseph wrong, and maybe putting some humility in him sounded good. At least too good to refuse.

"A bet then." He announced," If i win, I get to stay in your room for a month."

"Your already staying in my room."

"Your saying that we're really not going to tell your grandmother? And the rest of your family."

The queen fell back onto her bed, sighing in defeat," I think they already know. We're not the only ones who can pretend. It's just grandmother." Elsa sat up and looked up at him, smiling wryly," And if I win?"

"Its your choice."

"Well I don't exactly know enough about you to properly torture you." Elsa thanked the gods that he ignored the un implied innuendo in that sentence. Though she could see the look in his eye that said he desperately wanted to.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Joseph called over his shoulder as he grabbed a jacket and opened the door, making a ladies first gesture.

"Oh, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>The Barracks<strong>

Joseph wove his way through the growing crowd of restless off duty guards. He felt slightly reassured by the queens presence, that way, if anyone recognized him, the guy would be chalked up as crazy. But Joseph felt his eyes growing dark and his body light with fire. He let some hair fall over his eyes, which were growing redder by the minute. Large crowds seemed to have a habit of getting to Joseph. Too many shady looking people in one place. If Joseph hadn't already been aware, the inferno of whispers that erupted from the men would have told him of the queens presence. Joseph didn't look back. He noted a few of the men that looked as if they didn't belong in the crowd of large men. The betters. He found it rather ridiculous that there would be such men in the midst of such a happy kingdom. He had a hard time picturing corrupt men in Arendelles government. By the time he'd made it close enough to the front, he'd learned all he'd need to know. Both the queen and the princess were present, there would be a pyramid round today, and the winner would take home jackpot. Joseph wondered momentarily why they wouldn't call of the betting with the royals attendance. But they seemed positive that they were unaware. Frankly, Joseph didn't care.

He'd also learned who the big kids on the block were. And what they looked like. They were easy to spot. Bug brutes standing near the front with men flanking them. Henrik, Marcus, and Gerard. Joseph, however, was unconcerned with these men. All he needed to do was win the bet. He had also learned who the ringleader and guy in charge of the fights was. Tusco, as joseph understood his name to be, stood at the north east corner, on a wood platform positioned slightly above the ground on stilts. He wore a scar and dark skin. If it weren't for the big, goofy smile on the mans face, Joseph might have been tempted to be afraid of the man. He made his way over. Tusco was talking to a moderate sized guard whom Joseph didn't know the name of. As soon as the man left, Joseph dove in.

"Do you think you could get me into the pool?" Joseph asked Tusco after they shook hands and were introduced. Joseph discreetly handed him a stack of money. The way one might see an illegal bet going down in a play. The big man simply looked at the cash and burst out laughing.

"What, do you think this is some kind of zoo? You've gotta sign up in advance like the rest of these gentlemen." Tusco looked around as if the crowd of drunk men could prove his point." Who are you anyways? I've never seen you around the barracks before."

"I might have left out the prince in my name earlier. Im Prince Joseph, but please, still call me Joseph." The smile on Tusco's face vanished and he grabbed Joseph's arm and reeled him closer. Joseph could feel his breath when he spoke.

"Is this some kind of plan to get me arrested?"

"Most certainly not my good man. Like i said before, I was just looking for a way into the pool. But if anything illegal is going on here, I'd have to say something to the queen." Joseph gestured slightly, but by the way the color drained fro Tusco's face, you'da thought he'd already been turned in.

"Alright alright, I can get you in. But don't you ever threaten me again prince," Tusco said prince in a mocking tone.

Joseph just laughed lightly and clapped the man on the shoulder," I knew we'd be good friends."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe Elsa?" Anna shifted her weight back in forth and chewed on her nail," I mean, does he even know how to fight?"<p>

"I'm not sure Anna," Elsa seemed more resigned than ok with it," I can't stop him, but at least if it goes to far I can stop the fight."

Anna nodded twice, the words seemed to console her a little, but she still looked a little green. Elsa moved closer to the edge of the balcony, noting movement in the barracks. The men were backing up and making more room for seven men that were making their way to the ring. Joseph among them. As the man at the edge of the ring read off the names, Elsa noted men on the sidelines conversing. No, betting, she though scornfully. At last, the first two men were allowed in the ring. To the girls relief, the rules were strict. And the match was ended when a man said he couldn't go further, or they were getting too violent. The only thing that concerned Elsa, despite the protective armor, was the use of swords. She feared joseph would be disarmed and have to fight with his hands against a sharp blade. But she decided to put her confidence in Josephs capability.

Down at the ring, Joseph found himself sitting at the far edge of the crowd with a beer and a couple other men.

"I saw you talking to Tusco," A man sat down next to Joseph, his long brown hair was tussled and the sweat dripping down his face suggested a recent workout. Though his eyes looked sharp and unaffected by the wear and tear his muscles were obviously experiencing. Joseph noticed the look in them, suspicion, as much as he wanted to admire this man for his bravery. Joseph found it impossible due to the way the man seemed so sure of how this conversation would end. Joseph hated cocky unless he was the one being it." You knew to the guard?"

"Ah no, I was thinking of joining though. You know, long live the queen." Joseph took a long sip of rum and didn't afford this man the next word," My name is Joseph by the way."

The man sputtered," Prince Joseph?" He didn't need a response, he stood and then bowed low before returning to his sitting position, all suspicion gone from his posture," I didn't know that princes could fight."

Joseph shrugged, not particularly interested in conversing with this man, and took another sip.

"Oh, I'm Fredrick," he smiled," I've been serving the royal guard for 15 years." Joseph nodded, continuing to watch the progressing fight in the ring, but Fred didn't get the hint," So, the rumor is that you and the queen have been set up."

"Is that so? Well, I guess you could say that. Though I'd call it more of an unwilling friendship." Joseph turned to look at the man. He wore the proud posture of an Arendellian guard, along with the uniform that accompanied it. Joseph found the mans charisma a little too overbearing, but he couldn't help but listen to the latest gossip that seemed to occur in the barracks.

"Hmmm, well you two would make quite the lovely pair, no doubt about that."

"Thanks, but I don't think it'll work out."

"Thats most unfortunate, sir." The man with the red beard stood and bowed low once again," It was nice to meet you, Prince Joseph."

Joseph nodded at the man and was left to his own thoughts. No matter how much it bugged him, the environment of Arendelle reminded him so much of his old home that he was almost tempted to like it. Almost. But not quite. He was suddenly plagued by images of a horrible place of crime ridden streets and poverty. He shook away the headache that accompanied it and made sure that he was warmed up for his spar. As it turned out, they had already made it through four rounds, and Joseph found himself waiting at the edge of the arena for his turn, which would be next. In the ring, two men of enormous size were clashing like two moose. He snorted, knowing that this fight would take forever. On his shoulder he felt a man bump into him. He swung around and was met with brown eyes.

"Excuse me, sorry about that, the crowd isn't normally this crazy," The man spoke kindly and softly, he matched Joseph in size. But the similarity ended there. Whereas Joseph had the tan skin of someone from a more southern kingdom, this man had the slightly paler skin that served trademark to people of Arendelle. His features were subtle and his mouth was set in an easy, almost all knowing smile. Joseph knew that smile well, he hated that kind of smile. The man reached out a hand, and joseph ws met with a firm proper shake," Captain Montgomery, Warner Montgomery, I don't believe we've met."

"Prince Joseph, and thats because we haven't captain." Joseph replied easily, and slightly venomously, he found himself repelled by this man, whose smile didn't falter in the slightest at Joseph's tone.

"Prince?" Warner seemed to be trying the word on his tongue, as if he'd never said it before," I have never seen a prince in these barracks before, let alone one that intends to fight, its refreshing."

"Well, I'll be around here for the time being. It seems to be the chatter of the barracks, but incase you haven't heard, Im the one being set up with the queen." Joseph was satisfied by the hardening in the mans eyes and the tightening of his smile at the corners, no matter how slight they were. He straightened up a bit.

"Do you think the courting will work out?" Warner asked, straining on sounding jealous. Anyone other than Joseph wouldn't have noticed.

"Well, she is quite beautiful, i would be a fool not to take advantage of this opportunity." Joseph tried his best to sound possessive, just to get under the mans skin. Knowing full well that he'd told the man he'd met earlier that he didn't see the affair as going very far.

Warners smile disappeared altogether, and his eyes seemed almost lethal," Your using the queen?"

"Did you know that she looks even better without the dress on?" Joseph whispered to the man. Joseph smiled as he could almost see the punch that the good captain was about to throw. But just as Joseph was about to duck, the two moose in the ring jumped over the side and Joseph and Warner were thrown inside the ring. Two finely carved swords thrown at both of them. Joseph caught it easily and stepped back to the edge of the arena, waiting for the whistle. He took advantage of the time he had and analyzed his opponent. Unlike what he'd expected his competition to be, Warner was not huge with overbearing muscles, he was more slight and agile. And unlike most of the other men, he looked at Joseph like he was a fair competitor. When the whistle was blown, they stalked in a circle, and Warner made the mistake of charging first. Joseph sidestepped easily and Warner smiled, like he'd just been warming up. Joseph smiled too, he hadn't even started warming up. While Warner moved his sword left and right, Joseph gaged his movements. They were fast and lethal looking, his footwork all but flawless. There was no tell of which direction he would strike. Which gave Joseph almost no time to parry the blow. Joseph guessed that Warner had likely practiced and practiced his sword work for the sole reason of winning the round. And Joseph smiled, all he had to do was disarm Warner.

Joseph sidestepped another hit that would have sliced his stomach open and regained his footing. pretending to stumble as he went. Joseph could tell that Warner was a fitting opponent, not only was he good, and handled a sword as if its all he's ever known, but Joseph just pissed him off. Warner smiled when he almost landed a hit and Joseph was surprised by how fiercely the man was attacking. Joseph found that that call had been too close, and no way was he going to lose his bet with the queen so soon.

Joseph swung his sword at a calculated distance from Warners throat and watched his eyes go wide with realization. But Joseph didn't wait one second, and neither did Warner, Joseph twisted around as the blade came close to his chest and their swords clashed in mid air. Expert handling met expert handling and the audience gasped with each cling the metal made. When Joseph had about grown bored with their matched ability, he slashed Warner across the fingers, and as the mans grip loosened on his weapon, Joseph hit their blades together and sent Warner blade flying out of his hand and across the ring. Warner's eyes flashed from his bloody hand to his sword that lay a good fifteen feet away.

Joseph tossed his sword to the ground, and it clanked against Warners sword as it came to rest. the realization dawned in Warner's eyes.

"Why didn't you disarm me earlier?" He asked, clearly in attempt to gain time and maybe even use his words to frazzle Joseph.

"I was watching you, studying you." Joseph said

"And you didn't find anything, so you knew you'd have to get me away from the sword."

"Thats right." Warner wasted no further time, he rushed at Joseph in a blur and aimed a solid punch for his stomach. Joseph sidestepped and threw one into Warners gut, which Warner also sidestepped. He came up and shook sweat from his dirty blonde hair, smiling.

"Find any flaws?" Warner asked, as he threw a lightening fast punch at Joseph head. Joseph caught it mid air. Warner met Josephs eyes with a look of rage and maybe some respect, but Joseph could see the fear. The question burning on his tongue. _Who are you?_ Joseph let go of the mans wrist and punched him solid in the gut. Warner doubled over.

"You step before you punch." Joseph said as he punched him again in the gut, Warner stayed standing, but the next punch joseph threw, right in his mouth, sent Warner to the ground. Mouth bleeding and all. Joseph let out a low snarl as he reached down and grabbed the captain collar, lifting him up so that Warners ear was at Josephs mouth.

"I have never once touched the queen, let alone in an intimate way. Neither have I taken advantage of her. That you would think otherwise in insulting. I think that I will try and prove you otherwise. And just so that you don't feel ashamed, your the best I've ever fought against." Warner looked up at Joseph with a look of anger and relief at the same time.

"You are a cruel man to let me think that you would use her majesty. But think you for giving me the peace of mind, Prince Joseph. You are not as bad as you may seem." Warner stood up on slightly shaky feet and picked up his sword.

Joseph frowned again," Don't mistake self preservation for goodheartedness. There are two things you must understand about me and two things only. One, you will never beat me in a fight, and two, I am a very cruel man."

"As much as you may think that Joseph, there is goodness in you, you just have to dig deep enough."

"There is nothing there for me to dig for."

"Then let her do it for you." Warner whispered and nodded to the queen, who was still standing on the balcony waiting for Joseph to return.

Joseph growled and stood up, leaving Warner without looking back. Upon reaching the queen, he was bombarded by questions from Anna.

"That was amazing!" She cooed when he came to a stop, Elsa rushed up to him.

"Are you ok? That was dangerous, you could have been hurt! Did you know that thats the captain of the guard?" She inspected him as if he were a child who'd gotten in a fight with a street gang. Joseph snorted, and Elsa stopped, blushing slightly and looked down.

"Of course I knew, and I also knew that I would win. I don't know why you two were so sure that I would get hurt."

"Don't worry Joseph, I won't underestimate you again!" Anna announced as the trio turned to head back in the castle. Joseph turned and saw Warner give him the slightest nod just as the doors shut behind them.

* * *

><p>After Anna left Elsa and Joseph had headed back to the room. Joseph to change and ELsa to grab some of her work.<p>

"Thank you for not saying anything to Anna about the bet." Elsa told Joseph once they had settled down

"Which by the way you lost." He reminded her with a cheerful tone

"I know, I know, and I will make good on it by letting you stay here for no more than a month."

"Thats quite enough time for me your majesty." Joseph smiled and talked in a casual way. Elsa had begun to think of Joseph as more of a friend now that they had spent more time together. And she couldn't help but wonder how she'd passed the days by without his company. Though it had only been about a week, Elsa already felt connected to him.

"For what?" Elsa asked with accusation in her tone. But Joseph seemed unwilling to share more.

"First order of buisness," Joseph announced before i could get anymore out of him," How to tell your grandmother."

Elsa deflated, her mood sinking with her resolve to tell her grandmother," Maybe we should just keep it a secret."

"You know we can't do that, She'll find out about it sooner or later. It's best that we just tell her now." He smiled sympathetically, but Elsa knew he was right.

"I know, your right, we'll tell her tonight."

"We?"

"Yes, you and me, I can't do it on my own."

"I dont know, your grandmothers pretty scary, angel."

"You don't think I know that, she's terrifying, bu when you get to know her, she's just a lonely old lady," Elsa paused and went over his sentence," Angel?"

"It's a nickname, you don't like it?"

"Not particularly," Elsa scrunched up her nose and shook her head, it sounded to intimate, and Elsa knew she was anything but an angel.

Joseph smiled mischieviously," It stays."

* * *

><p>The hours after the great reveal of their not engagement, Elsa and Joseph were with the rest of the family. A big family bonding night it was called. They all gathered in the living room. A high ceilinged room with a homey feeling and a big fireplace. Once everyone had settled in, the games were brought out. Well, just one, cards.<p>

"So Elsa, Anna tells me that you two had quite the reintroduction at your coronation." The King asked, looking over his hand and no doubt waiting for someone to tell him what version of cards they would be playing

"Yes we did, it was certainly more _lively _than initially planned." Elsa swallowed and looked down, the subject of her coronation was not one Elsa enjoyed talking about. Her uncle seemed to get it because he didn't push her further. Instead, Queen Primrose announced that a Christmas Ball would be held in honor of the reunited royal family. She told of how it would be a three day festival with out door games and end with a masquerade ball on the third evening. With christmas only three weeks away, she said that the event would be in two, and that we'd have to hurry to put everything together. Eventually the topic shifted to Joseph, and from Joseph to Adara, and eventually to plans for Eugene's birthday, which would be coming soon after Christmas.

Overall, it was a joyful family night filled with laughs and smiles, and getting to know each other.

"Well, I think we are going to turn in, I think Adara will be missing e by now." Rapunzel announced as she stood. We could se that so many hours away from her baby was nerve racking for the young mother, so we allowed her and Eugene to go without any fuss.

"Elsa and I are gonna head to bed too," Joseph says, standing p and stretching, Elsa gives him a dirty look just as Anna speaks

"Elsa and I?" She raises a questioning eyebrow

"Oh, You haven't told them?" Joseph also raises an eyebrow, and she d=can tell that this is payback for underestimating him

"Told us what?" half of the family says at the same time

"Elsa will be staying with me for the next month."

"Month? She wouldn't do that," Anna says skeptically, eyes traveling between Joseph and Elsa

"She lost a bet."

"Oh, she would do that," Anna said as she came over to give Elsa a long hug

"Don't let him get to you, sis," Anna whispered

"I'm trying," Elsa whispered back, her eyes mt with Josephs and she knew that he'd heard.

Maybe it was the way his eyes held a firey gleam that kept drawing her in. Or maybe it was just the magic of the holidays, but Elsa could feel herself falling. And the snow queen didn't know how to fall.


End file.
